My Best Friend's Wedding Dress
by DeathOrchid
Summary: Ino's getting married and Sakura, her maid-of-honor, has to help find a dress worthy for her. While they're at it why shouldn't she try one on herself? What could it hurt?


**I got this idea and HAD to write it down. Hope you like it!**

****

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well except Wakahisa's Bridal Apparal.

* * *

Can you believe that Konoha, the largest city in the Fire Country, only has two bridal dress store? When I found this out I was terrified to tell Ino-Pig. But since I am her maid-of-honor it is my duty to take care of all her needs before and during the wedding. After that she's Shikamaru's problem.

"TWO! THAT'S ALL?" She wasn't happy. But we had to make due with what we had.

The first store was a total bust. Nothing was Ino's style. That wasted a whole day. Today is Day 2.

* * *

We walked into the store and were immediately greeted.

"Hello. Welcome to Wakahisa's Bridal Apparel." Says a motherly looking brown-haired woman.

"Let me guess, you are the lucky to-be-bride?" She says to Ino.

"H-hai. How did you know?"

"I've had four daughters darling and owned this store for twenty years. I know that look you have."

She turns to me.

"And you must be the _lucky_ maid-of-honor." She says with a wink.

"Hai. I'm Haruno Sakura Wakahisa-san." I say bowing.

Ino follows my example.

"Yamanaka Ino." She bows.

"You are Inoichi-kun's daughter?"

"Hai." She says nodding.

Wakahisa-san laughs.

"So you are his little girl that's getting married? I can see the family resemblance."

"Excuse me Wakahisa-san but how do you know my father?"

"We go way back. I use to be a ninja, but I retired when I got pregnant with my first child…well twins actually. But enough with the reminiscing. We have to find you a wedding dress Ino-chan."

* * *

Several hours and twenty-eight wedding dresses later.

I gasp.

"Pig it's amazing!"

I fall in love with it. The dress is floor length, one shouldered, and has an intricate silver vine design going from the shoulder to the beautiful flowing train.

"Really? I don't know. It doesn't seem me."

"If you don't get this dress Pig you'll regret it."

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You want the dress don't you Forehead?"

"What? No! No, no, no." I say in denial.

Wakahisa-san looks at me.

"Is there a wedding in you future Sakura?" She asks.

I blush.

"I-I don't really know. I mean the guy...he's a man of few words. And…"

Ino talks for me.

"She is dating the Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah. He's quite a catch Sakura."

I blush even more.

"Go put on the dress Forehead."

"No, I can't. I mean we are hear for you."

"Now." She says demanding.

I don't feel like fighting.

* * *

"WOW! Billboard-Brow you look stunning!"

I do a twirl.

"It is a beautiful dress Sakura. Do you want me to put it on lay-away for you?" Wakahisa-san asks.

"No, I won't be getting married anytime soon." I say in realization.

_He's never going to ask._

I look out the store window and spot two people I least want to see right now. The blonde looks into the window and his mouth drops. His friend keeps walking until the blonde starts yelling and pointing. That's when his black-haired bestfriend looks into the window too. His eyes widen.

"Ah!" I run into the changing room.

"Forehead what the h-. Oh Kami!"

"Tell me when they're gone." I tell her.

I hear the store door open.

_No please don't let that be them._

"Ino?" I call fearful.

"She went outside to talk to those young men." Wakahisa-san tells me.

A couple minutes go by and the door opens again.

"They left." Ino says.

I come out in my normal clothes.

"Kami. What am I going to do? I'm not going to be able to face Sasuke-kun for weeks now." I say embarrassed.

"Don't exaggerate. Men have short attention spans. He'll probably have forgotten about it the next time you see him." She says trying to comfort me.

"Huh-uh, sure." I say not believing a bit of it.

* * *

By the time we find an Ino-worthy dress the sun is setting. The dress is perfect for her. It's loud, bold, and short, but not too short. We swing by her place and drop the dress off then we go have dinner. I don't get back home until late. I walk into my bedroom and am about to plop on it when I see a plastic dress bag.

_What in Kami's name?_

I take the plastic off. It's the dress from the store.

_How?_

I then notice a note attached to the dress. 'turn around' It says. I do.

Tears well up into my eyes. On one knee, holding an open little black box in his hand, is Sasuke.

"Hn. It was my mother's." He says.

I start to cry.

"Turn the paper around."

Those were not the four words I was expecting, but I do it anyways. 'Will you marry me?' Kami I love my man of few words.

"Yes, yes ,yes, yes!"

I do enough talking for the both of us.

He gets up, comes over and puts the beautiful ring on my finger. Then he captures my lips in a kiss.

_And to think I'm now engaged because of my best friend's wedding dress._

**I hope I kept Sasuke in character as much as possible. Please review, it gives me a purpose! Plus I'm a review whore ;)**


End file.
